Age is Just a Number
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Kakashi is Naruko's longest and best friend. Sasuke has been her rival for the last eleven years but only to get her attention. He loves Naruko, but her heart rests somewhere else. Sasuke will do anything to have her, but he's got quite the competition.
1. Chapter 1

_So I haven't been working on my other story, I Shouldn't Love You, because I've been spending time working on this and the co-written ShikaMari story. This is my first time doing a KakaNaru and I enjoyed it so much I finished 5 chapters haha. It may seem like a SasuNaru at first but you'll see. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Minna: **Everyone

**Hajimemaste: **Nice to meet you (all)

**Moshi, moshi: **Hello when answering the phone (**mosh, mosh **is the improper way)

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Ka-chan: **Mother

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Aishiteru wa: **I love you

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Ikuzo: **Let's go

**Nanii: **What

* * *

Naruko sat in homeroom next to her best friend, Hinata, and chatted. She didn't eat breakfast that morning (which was normal) so she was picking at her lunch. She was laughing at something her friend, Kiba, has said when Sasuke entered the room. Naruko looked over at the door because she felt someone staring at her. Sasuke curled his lips into a smirk and Naruko glared at him. Sasuke made his way over to her and she looked away hoping he'd get the message not to talk to her.

"You do know it's not lunch yet, right Nine tails?" he said pointing at her bento box.

Naruko sighed. "Look Uchiha, it's too early in the morning. Can't I have one day without you giving me shit for every little thing I do?"

"No," Sasuke replied simply. He left and went to his own seat next to his best friend, Suigetsu.

"Stupid fucking bastard," Naruko mumbled.

Hinata giggled. "I swear he's in love with you."

"Urusai. Sasuke and I have a mutual relationship of hate between us," Naruko said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Naruko walked home with Hinata like she did every day. She knew Sasuke was right behind them but ignored him. This rivalry had been going on for years now ever since Naruko moved over here when she was five. It seemed to amuse him but it irked her into eternity.

* * *

_**"Minna, we have a new student!" Naruko's new teacher, Shizune, announced.**_

_**"Hajimemaste," Naruko said with a bow to her new classmates who sat on the rug in front of her. When she looked up a boy with dark hair and pale skin was staring at her. She noticed he sat in the middle of a group of girls, one in which her cousin, Karin, was a part of. They were glaring at Naruko. She resisted the urge to bite her lip and continued her introduction. "My name is Namikaze Naruko and I like to play the piano."**_

_**Shizune smiled at Naruko and looked around for an empty space on the carpet. "Naruko, why don't you take a seat next to Hinata? Hinata, can you raise your hand so Naruko can find you?"**_

_**A girl with dark purple hair and lavender eyes raised her hand hesitantly and Naruko made her way to her.**_

_**"Hi," Naruko whispered when she sat down.**_

_**Hinata smiled and gave her a small wave.**_

_**"Okay class, let's do some math!" Shizune said excitedly. She began to write a problem on the board. "There is a family of foxes that live in a hole. Each fox has one tail. If the fox family has ten members and papa fox leaves the hole to get food, how many tails are in the hole?"**_

_**The dark haired boy shot his hand up immediately.**_

_**Shizune smiled. "Yes Sasuke?"**_

_**"Eight tails," he answered.**_

_**Shizune had to resist the urge to widen her eyes. Sasuke was never wrong. "I'm sorry Sasuke but, that is incorrect."**_

_**The whole class, except Naruko, gasped. Naruko was confused as to why but raised her hand.**_

_**Shizune looked over at Naruko. "What do you think Naruko?"**_

_**"It's nine tails," Naruko answered.**_

_**"Correct!"**_

_**The entire class bought their focus to the blonde.**_

* * *

_**During lunch, Naruko sat outside with Hinata and her group of friends: Kiba, Gaara, and Lee. They talked to Naruko as if they'd known her forever. Naruko noticed some girls lead by Karin approaching them.**_

_**"Hi Rin-chan," Naruko greeted with a smile. "Who are your friends?"**_

_**Karin pinched the bridge of her nose then pushed up her glasses. "Naruko, remember when I told you I was a part of an **_**exclusive **_**club the other day?"**_

_**Naruko nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"**_

"_**You have been labeled as a potential threat," a pink haired girl answered.**_

_**Naruko nodded slowly. "And you are?"**_

_**"Haruno Sakura. I'm co-president of the Sasuke-kun Fan Club."**_

"_**What did I even do?"**_

_**A girl with blonde hair sighed. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, also co-president of the Sasuke-kun Fan Club. We needed to make sure you don't think you're high and mighty since you corrected Sasuke-kun."**_

_**Naruko raised an eyebrow at her. "You're joking right? I don't even know him."**_

"_**Look Naruko, just make sure if you're gonna do such a thing you don't act like you're better than him, got it?" Karin threatened.**_

"_**Hai, hai," Naruko mumbled.**_

* * *

_**Back in class, Shizune gave the class spelling worksheets to do. Naruko finished quickly. When she went to Shizune's desk to hand in her paper, Sasuke came at the same time. His eyes widened slightly for a second then he smirked at her.**_

"_**Nine Tails," he murmured when they made their way back to their seats.**_

"_**What'd you call me?" Naruko asked.**_

"_**I said 'Nine Tails'. That's your new name."**_

"_**My name is Naruko."**_

"_**Not anymore."**_

_**Naruko crossed her arms. "You're weird."**_

_**For the rest of the day, Sasuke seemed to be competing with Naruko. If was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get! She went just as fast as he did. It never stopped. They competed in everything school related for the next eleven years.**_

* * *

"Tadaima," she called to an empty apartment. She sighed then went to her house phone in the living room. She jumped onto the couch and dialed the number to the hospital. She twirled her hair as they forwarded her to the patient she was anxious to hear.

"Moshi, moshi," said a rather chipper voice.

"Tadaima, Ka-chan," Naruko said suppressing a sigh of relief. "You sound like you're feeling well today."

"I'm just glad you called. How was school?" Kushina asked.

"Same old, same old. I'm make gonna curry rice for dinner. Want me to bring you some the next time I visit?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!"

Naruko smiled to herself. The fact that her mother was having a good day gave her hope.

She put Kushina on speaker phone as she cooked dinner and ate. When it came time for curfew, Kushina had to go.

"Oyasumi," Naruko said sweetly.

"Aishiteru wa, Naru-chan," Kushina said then she hung up the phone.

Naruko sighed to herself then started on her homework. It didn't take her long. When she put her pencil down her cell rang. She saw a blocked number but already knew ago it was.

"Mosh, mosh," she said in an irritated tone.

"Did you finish your homework yet, Nine Tails?" Sasuke asked on the other line.

"Yes asshole," Naruko grumbled. "Why the fuck do you even care?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he just hung up the phone. Naruko sucked her teeth and threw her phone at the couch.

"Stupid Sasuke," she mumbled to herself. She sighed then retreated to her room to read manga until she fell asleep.

* * *

"How's your mom doing?" Hinata asked as she and Naruko walked to school.

Naruko put her bag behind her head and had her elbows face the sky. "She's fine. She sounded like she was feeling well on the phone last night."

"That's great," Hinata said smiling at her blonde friend. She was the only one of Naruko's friends that knew of Naruko's situation with her mother.

"Yeah, I was having a nice evening until that asshole called me." Naruko sighed heavily. "Why did I have to answer that question back in first grade?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and walked into the school. Naruko walked down the hall to her locker and frowned. Sasuke was heading towards her with Sakura, Ino, and Karin walking behind him like ducklings. Sasuke sent her a smirk and Naruko rolled her eyes.

"I should sue you for harassment," she said as she passed him.

"Like Sasuke would touch you," Sakura snapped.

Naruko turned around and glared at her pink haired classmate. "Sasuke wishes he could something as good as this." When she said "this" Naruko grabbed her chest and squeezed her breasts together. "He wouldn't know what to do with all this since he's only around you three."

Sakura, Ino, and Karin glared at the blonde and Naruko just stuck her tongue out at them then continued to her locker.

* * *

In the middle of her statistics lecture, a note was tossed onto Naruko's desk. She raised her eyebrow then opened it.

_You obviously underestimate my skills. I would rock your world. You wouldn't be able to even walk when I was done with you. -S. Uchiha_

Naruko turned red and clenched her teeth. She crumpled the note up in her hand and stood up from her seat.

"Namikaze, sit down," her teacher, Ibiki, ordered.

Naruko ignored him and stomped her way to Sasuke's seat on the other side of the room. He looked up from his notes and began to curl his lips into a smirk but Naruko didn't let him. Before he could make a complete smirk, she slapped him hard across the face. It sounded like a thunderclap.

"In your fucking dreams, Uchiha!" she screamed.

* * *

Naruko waited patiently outside of the principal's office. The office assistant, Ebisu, sat between her and Sasuke. Naruko had her arms and legs crossed while Sasuke had an ice pack on his cheek. Ebisu held the note that Sasuke sent Naruko. When the principal's door opened, Hinata came out. She raised an eyebrow at Naruko. She hadn't been in class when Naruko slapped Sasuke because Ibiki had her run a note to the principal.

"Ikuzo," Ebisu said. He made Sasuke stand first and Hinata moved out the way. Naruko told her quietly to ask Kiba what happened when she returned to the classroom.

The school's principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat behind his desk with his elbows on top and his fingers intertwined. He had a frown on his face.

"You two are the last people I'd expect to see in my office," he said. He slowly shook his head and Ebisu handed him Sasuke's note. When he finished reading he looked over at Sasuke in shock then cleared his throat. "Uchiha, this is foul." He turned his head to Naruko. "And Namikaze, you are not supposed to attack another student or swear in school." He sighed. "Since this is the first time either of you have done anything remotely misbehaving, I'll let you off easy: one week suspension for each of you."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Moshi, moshi: **Hello when answering the phone

**Oba-chan: **Grandmother

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Ka-chan: **Mother

**Hai, hai: **Yeah, yeah

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Domo: **Thanks

**Kami-sama: **God

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**Tou-san: **Father

**Nanii: **What

**Baka: **Stupid/Idiot/Jackass

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

* * *

Naruko sighed as she walked home with Hinata. She avoided Sasuke for the rest of the day. She was ordered to. If they were caught interacting and something bad was produced from it, their suspension would be extended and put on their permanent record.

"Why would Uchiha-san even say that?" Hinata asked.

"Because he's a cocky bastard," Naruko nearly growled. She sighed. "On the bright side, I can spend more time with my mom now."

"That's true. So should I bring all your homework to the hospital?"

Naruko nodded. "My mom would like to see you again."

* * *

Naruko had barely stepped in her house when her cell phone began to ring. She already knew who it was.

"Moshi, moshi?" she answered hesitantly.

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!" the other line screamed.

Naruko held the phone away from her ear then sighed. When the screaming stopped she bought the phone back. "Hi to you too, Oba-chan," Naruko said with a nervous laugh. "And it's not my fault! I did what you would do: I was harassed so I slapped the guy in the face."

"Tsunade, give the girl a break!" Naruko heard her grandfather call in the background.

"Urusai, Jiraiya!" Tsunade sighed.

Naruko giggled. "Besides, I can spend more time with Ka-chan now."

Tsunade sighed. "We'll all pay her a visit tomorrow. Just promise to stay out of trouble."

"Hai, hai," Naruko promised. "We'll meet at noon?"

"Yeah, just don't be late. Later brat," Tsunade said then hung up.

Naruko called her mother right after. Naruko did her nightly routine with Kushina and she cheered when Naruko told her what happened. When she hung up, she got a text on her phone.

_How does it feel to be suspended?_It was from Kakashi.

Naruko rolled her eyes. _It feels fan-fucking-tastic. I'm visiting Ka-chan tomorrow. You should come._

* * *

Naruko woke up at 8 am to get ready. It was a Wednesday morning and the day looked promising. She threw on a lavender sweatshirt dress that hung off her left shoulder and gray thigh high socks. She brushed her hair then went down to the kitchen to make curry rice for her mother. She got down a thermos and filled it up.

When she finished, she got ready to go. She packed her large black leather bag with her the thermos, a few new manga, a brush so she could do her mother's hair, wallet, phone, sunglasses, etc. then headed to her door. She tied up her black combat boots and threw on a leather jacket then opened to door to an unexpected surprise.

Naruko's mouth dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sasuke stood there in a position as if he were about to knock on her door. He cleared his throat then looked at her up and down.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

Naruko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She closed her door and walked right past Sasuke. She pulled out her sunglasses then headed towards the train station. Sasuke followed her and walked a few steps behind.

"Well, are you going to tell me where I'm going or am I going to have to follow you there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko turned to him abruptly and glared behind her glasses. "You have some nerve showing up at my house after what you did, Uchiha."

Sasuke put his hands in his sweater pockets. "Gomen," he mumbled.

Naruko sighed. "That's not gonna change the fact that you got me suspended. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to visit someone very important to me."

"Your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko turned pink. "Don't make me punch you Uchiha," she threatened through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked at her. "So it is a boyfriend."

Naruko groaned. "I don't have a boyfriend! I'm going to see my mom. Now would you leave me alone? I'm gonna be late." She turned back around to walk to the train and Sasuke followed much to her dismay. He followed her into the train station and waited for the train with her on the platform.

"So, why are you going to visit your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business," Naruko replied crossing her arms.

"Okay." Sasuke looked over at her. "I like your outfit today."

Naruko raised an eyebrow at him. "Domo?"

The train pulled in and it was crowded. Naruko cursed under her breath and stepped on. Sasuke followed and the doors closed pushing Naruko up against him.

_Great, just great, _Naruko thought to herself. She suddenly froze up. A hand was wrapping around her waist.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" Naruko asked tensely.

"Making sure you don't fall. There's nothing for you to grab on. Relax."

"Remind me again, why are you even here?"

"I got bored and you're the only person I know that's not in school."

Naruko sighed. "I swear to Kami-sama, if I feel something poke my back I will drop kick you."

"Understood," Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

As the time passed, the train got emptier. Soon the two found seats next to each other.

"So what stop do you get off of?" Sasuke asked.

"The last one," Naruko answered as she pulled out her manga. She tuned Sasuke out and began to read. Sasuke pulled out an iPod and listened to his music. He didn't realize how much time had passed until Naruko shut her manga closed and opened a new one.

Finally, the train came to its last stop. When they got off Naruko checked the time on her phone. It was 11:45. She still had a twenty minute bus ride to go. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look Sasuke, I'd rather you not come with me. It's a real private matter. As in between my family and I," Naruko explained.

Sasuke sighed. "Can't I just wait outside wherever you're going?"

Naruko sighed and blew her lips. "Please, just don't follow me."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I won't go with you."

Naruko waved a peace sign with her fingers at him and she left the station. Sasuke watched her go then got back on the train.

* * *

"Konichiwa!" Naruko exclaimed walking into her mother's hospital room.

"You're late," Tsunade mumbled.

Naruko smiled nervously at her then looked over at her mother. She looked pale and tired but she still gave Naruko a bright smile. Naruko returned it and hugged her mother carefully.

"How are you Ka-chan?" Naruko asked.

"I'm fine, and you?"

Naruko took a seat on side of the bed. "I'm fine. I'm just happy to see you."

Naruko reached into her bag and took out the thermos of curry rice and gave her mother a cheeky grin. "Told you I'd bring it."

"Did you remember a spoon?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruko's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "No," she mumbled.

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'll go get it." He left the room leaving the women to talk.

"So your arch nemesis,Uchiha Sasuke, has showed his true colors to you, huh?" Kushina teased.

Naruko rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "He does not like me, Ka-chan."

"Even if you don't want him to, he still can," Tsunade informed. "I used to pick on Jiraiya to hide the fact that I liked him."

"I don't like him!" Naruko exclaimed. "And he doesn't like me. And if he does like me, there's no way in hell I'd date him."

"I hope you're not talking about me."

The women looked up at the doorway to find two silver haired men at the door.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Tsunade said standing up to give him a hug.

"I found him on my way back from the cafeteria," Jiraiya explained passing Naruko the spoon.

Kakashi kissed Kushina's cheek then Naruko's head. "I came to scold your delinquent for you so that you wouldn't have to waste your energy," Kakashi teased.

Naruko playfully punched Kakashi's shoulder. "It wasn't my fault!"

"It takes two to tango."

Naruko stuck her tongue out at the silver haired young man then brought her attention back to her mother. "Have you talked to Tou-san lately?" she asked handing Kushina the thermos.

Kushina nodded. "We video chatted yesterday for a bit. I know you haven't. He says he misses you."

"I've been busy with school work. I'll make sure to chat with him tonight."

"You have all the time in the world now," Kakashi said smiling with his eyes.

Naruko sent him a glare and he chuckled.

Theyall stayed in Kushina's room catching up. Naruko hadn't realized how much time had passed until she heard her phone make ring and grabbed for it in her bag. It was Hinata. "Moshi, moshi," Naruko answered.

"I'm at the front desk with your homework," Hinata said on the other line. "I have no idea what room you're in."

"I'll come get you. Give me five minutes." Naruko hung up and smiled. "Hinata's here with my homework. I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room to meet her friend. She hugged Hinata when she met her. Hinata handed her the papers and smiled.

"You seem in a good mood," Hinata said as they walked back to the room.

"I haven't had family time in a while. My grandparents are here and 'Kashi too," Naruko explained then she remembered something important. "So that creeper, Uchiha, came with me all the way here this morning, can you believe it?"

"Oh, so that's why I saw him sitting in the train station."

Naruko stopped walking. "Nanii?"

"He's sitting at the train station. He asked me why I was here and I told him I had to give you your homework. I asked him why he was there and he said 'no reason' and we said 'bye' and I left."

Naruko stomped her way to her mother's room with Hinata walking quickly behind her. Once they got inside, Hinata greeted everyone while Naruko went to her cell. She dialed Sasuke's number and crossed her arms as she waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi," he answered after the fourth ring.

"Baka, didn't I tell you to go?" Naruko nearly screamed. "Why are you still at the train station?"

"You never said I couldn't wait for you to be done."

Naruko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you almost done?"

"No. Go home, Uchiha." Naruko hung up the phone then looked over at everyone.

"He's here?" Kushina asked.

Naruko shook her head. "He's at the train station just sitting like a creeper."

Tsunade laughed. "He's got it bad for you."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot."

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

* * *

Naruko and Hinata worked on homework together until they finished. By then it was time for all of them to go back home. Naruko kissed her mother's forehead and hugged her. Before they left, Kushina's doctor, Kurenai Yuhi, came in to check on her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," she said. "It's a shame I couldn't come in earlier. I've been busy all day with paperwork and such."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Naruko said.

Kushina shook her head. "Naru-chan, you don't have to."

"I want to though."

"It's such a long ride out."

"I don't mind. I'll be here tomorrow and that's that."

Kushina smiled. "Fine, fine."

They all said their goodbyes and left Kushina to sleep. They were all going to the same train and just as Naruko feared, there Sasuke sat on a bench at the train station. She groaned and they met eyes. He smirked at her but it turned into a frown when he saw Kakashi not too far behind.

"I thought I told you to go home, Uchiha," Naruko growled when she walked up to him.

"I'm going home now," he said.

Naruko rolled her eyes and looked over at her snickering grandparents. Naruko frowned just as the train pulled in. They all sat together and Naruko deliberately ignored Sasuke. Her grandparents and Kakashi said goodbye and got off first. Kakashi kissed Naruko's forehead making her blush slightly then smiled at a glaring Sasuke. Now Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke were alone awkwardly on the train.

Hinata and Naruko chatted amongst themselves. Every time Sasuke tried to chime in, Naruko quickly cut him off. He glared at her each time and she smirked back. The three got off the train together at the same time. Sasuke walked with them home quietly and awkwardly behind them.

"Maybe you two should try and be friends," Hinata whispered.

Naruko gave her a look of disbelief. "There is no fucking way in hell I will _ever_ try to be friends with that cocky bastard," Naruko said through clenched teeth.

Hinata giggled. "Fine, don't then. But I think he's trying to mend some sort of bond between you two."

"No, he's just being a jackass."

Hinata shrugged then the three parted ways.

* * *

For the next few days Naruko stuck to a routine. She'd leave her house to find Sasuke waiting for her then he'd follow her to the train station. He'd wait for her at the station no matter how many times she'd tell him to go home then Hinata would meet her at the hospital to give her the homework of the day. The three would go home together and the cycle would repeat.

It was Naruko's last day before she had to go back to school. Her mother was sleeping. She wasn't having a good day so Naruko let her rest and read her manga. _I hope I didn't exhaust her these last couple of days, _she thought to herself. It was 3 pm now and an unexpected surprise came through the door.

"I was hoping she'd be up when I got her," the surprise mumbled.

Naruko looked up from her manga and her eyes widened. "Tou-san?!" she exclaimed then she quickly covered her mouth.

Then Naruko's father, Minato, stood with flowers in his arms and a smile on his face. Naruko got up and hugged him tightly.

"How are you?" Minato asked ruffling her hair.

"Good," she replied with a cheeky grin. "What are you doing here?"

"My boss thought I needed to come see you to give you a little discipline about your suspension," he teased.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him and the two sat down. They chatted quietly until Kushina woke up. She blinked slowly then looked at Naruko and Minato who hadn't noticed she was up yet. She smiled and tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Minato," she said quietly causing both blonds to go silent.

Minato smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hello my love."

Naruko smiled at her parents. She knew they missed each other dearly. Kushina was only up for about 2 hours then she fell asleep again, this time in Minato's arms. Naruko called Hinata to tell her she'd come over later to get her homework since she was leaving early. She wanted to give her parents their alone time.

"I think I'm going to spend the night here. Is that okay?" Minato said as Naruko gathered her things.

Naruko nodded. "Of course it is. I'll be fine. I'll probably be back tomorrow anyway." She kissed her father on the cheek and her mother on the head then left for the train station.

Naruko was opening up a little more to Sasuke now. They actually chatted on the train. He was still unaware that Naruko's mother was in the hospital. She didn't trust him that much yet. He stopped asking where she was going everyday.

Naruko was taken aback when Sasuke didn't leave at his turn off to his house.

"What are you doing?" Naruko asked cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Taking you home. I want to be a gentleman," Sasuke replied.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I have to go get my homework from Hinata."

"That's fine."

Naruko shrugged and they walked together to Hinata's house. Hinata teased Naruko before she gave her the homework but Naruko ignored it. Sasuke kept his word and walked Naruko home. It was awkward once they reached her door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Naruko said as she reached for her keys. She started to turn her key when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Naruko looked at him confusedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to be friends with you, Nine Tails," he said. "I don't want you to hate me."

"You're ridiculous," Naruko said with a chuckle. "You started this rivalry thing we have going on and now you wanna be friends?" She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, why not? I'm in a good mood today."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Um...hi again! Hope you're enjoying this so far (:_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Moshi, moshi: **Hello when answering the phone (**mosh, mosh** is the improper way)

**Ohayou gozaimasu: **Good morning (**Ohayou **is the improper way)

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Ka-chan: **Mother

**Tou-san: **Father

**Aishiteru wa: **I love you

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Ano: **Um

**Konbanwa: **Good evening

**Ja ne: **See you later

* * *

Naruko groaned at the sound of her alarm. She was waking up at the same time she had been for the last week however, this time she had to go to school.

She forced herself out of bed, showered, got dressed, packed her bag then went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She made a bowl of cereal and didn't rush to eat. She was surprised her phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was her father.

"Moshi, moshi," she said with a smile.

"Ohayou Naru-chan," Kushina said on the other line.

Naruko bit her lip. Her mother sounded very weak. "Ohayou Ka-chan. You alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Naruko knew she was lying but didn't say anything. "Where's Tou-san?"

"He's still asleep. Are you getting ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done with breakfast."

"Can you take a picture of yourself for me?"

"Why?"

"Your father wants to see you in uniform. Just send it to his phone. He wants to show his coworkers how big you've gotten."

"Okay, I will. I gotta go Ka-chan. I'll come see you later if that's okay."

"Naru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru wa."

"Aishiteru wa, Ka-chan."

Kushina hung up the phone and Naruko did what she asked. She tried not to worry but she couldn't help it. _Relax, you'll see her after school,_ she thought to herself. When she left her house she was surprised to see Sasuke standing at the end of her pathway like he had for the last week.

"It's almost shocking seeing you in uniform," he said when she approached him.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm walking with you to school because that's what friends do."

Naruko shrugged and walked with him to meet up with Hinata. The three of them walked the rest of the way together chatting about random things. Naruko made herself talk as much as she could so they couldn't see she was worried. If Sasuke weren't here she'd be telling Hinata about the phone call she got from her mother earlier.

* * *

When they arrived to homeroom, Sasuke was attacked by Sakura, Karin, and Ino. They dragged him away to their little area in the classroom whining about how much they missed rolled her eyes and walked over with Hinata to their group.

"Welcome back to civilization!" Kiba teased as Naruko sat down.

Naruko punched him playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. They all chatted until Ibiki came in to start class.

"Welcome back Uchiha and Namikaze. I expect you both have all the homework you've missed and the notes from the past week," he said with his arms crossed.

Naruko and Sasuke came to the front of the class with a huge stack each of homework. Ibiki gave them a smile of satisfaction and sent them back to their seats.

About 20 minutes into second period, Ebisu came in the classroom. Everyone's attention was on him. Ebisu signaled for Ibiki to come over to him. He whispered into Ibiki's ear making him frown slightly then nod. Ibiki bought his attention to Naruko and Karin.

"Namikaze and Uzumaki go follow Ebisu-sensei please," Ibiki ordered. "Take your things with you."

"Fuck, now what'd I do?" Naruko mumbled to herself as she gathered her things. As she passed Ibiki, he squeezed her shoulder making her even more confused. He did the same to Karin. Naruko looked at her cousin who just shrugged.

They followed Ebisu down to the principal's office. Now Naruko was beginning to get worried. She hadn't done anything she was aware of since she had been in school. Both girls were surprised when they entered the principal's office.

"Tou-san?" they said at the same time.

Minato and Karin's father, Toji, were standing in front of the principal's desk. They both looked back at their daughters with a serious faces. Now Naruko was definitely worried.

"Have a seat," Sarutobi said motioning the girls to sit in the seats in front of his desk.

Naruko sat hesitantly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sarutobi shook his head and Minato grabbed her hand.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Karin asked getting annoyed. She looked up at her father who lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruko," Minato started. Naruko was taken a bit aback. Her father only called her "Naruko" when something serious has happened. She watched tears build up in his eyes suddenly.

"Tou-san, just tell us what happened," Naruko said softly.

"Naruko, this morning your mother...she...the doctors did all they could but...they couldn't save her," Minato stammered.

Naruko looked at him in horror then she laughed. She kept on laughing until it turned to loud sobs and hiccups with tears streaming down her face. She had to get out of the room. She couldn't breathe. She quickly ran to the door before anyone could stop her.

Karin got up from her seat and ran after Naruko. Naruko wasn't watching where she was going. She just ran until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Sasuke with a confused look and a pass in his hands.

"Naruko, come back!" Karin called as she approached her. Naruko could hear her fighting tears in her voice. "You have to go back."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the girls. "Nine Tails, what's wrong?" he asked.

Naruko didn't say anything. Instead she just sobbed even more and sunk to the ground. Karin followed and pulled her to her shoulder. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just rubbed her back and Karin's soon after since she had gave in and began to cry as well.

"It's not fucking fair," Naruko kept saying over and over again.

Sasuke didn't comment. He just stroked her back. Naruko didn't even notice that she stopped right in front of her class and even if she did she wouldn't care. Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Ino left the room without even asking Ibiki to console the crying cousins.

* * *

Naruko stayed home for the rest of the day. Karin and her father came over. Naruko lay with her head on her father's lap, crying silently as he stroked her hair. Karin sat with her father on the other couch with her knees to her chest and her head on her father's shoulder as he rubbed her back. They stayed like that for hours until the girls fell asleep. Minato put a blanket over them and started planning the funeral with Toji.

Jiraiya and Tsunade came around 2pm. Naruko had just woken up and Karin was now sitting next to her. Naruko had her knees pulled to her chest and Karin rested her head on the blonde's shoulder sitting in the same position. Minato had set a cup of tea for each of them in front of them and they stared at the steam that rose from the cup. They didn't even flinch when Tsunade kissed their heads.

* * *

Later that night, Naruko walked out of her house and there Sasuke was walking up her block. He smiled at her sheepishly. They both sat on her lawn and looked at the stars.

"You showing up at my house on cue is beginning to get creepy," Naruko teased.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you, it's just luck." He looked around. "Is Karin here?"

Naruko shook her head. "She went home. Why?"

"No reason, I just didn't want her to be bashing you for not inviting her to sit with us."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "How nice of you," she said sarcastically. They were silent for a few more moments. "Ano, Uchiha?" Naruko mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me suspended."

He looked at her confusedly. "Why?"

"I got one last full week with my mother because of what you did, so in some odd twisted way, I'm grateful you sent me that note."

"That was really wrong of me to send you that note," Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah it was," Naruko said as she got up. "Even so, I want you to come to the funeral."

Sasuke nodded then stood up. He smiled at her and took a step closer as Naruko turned her head to her driveway. He was about to reach for her cheek to turn her back around but Naruko was running to her driveway towards the black Corvette that pulled in. Sasuke frowned and followed her to the car. Kakashi had exited the car with arms ready for Naruko jump to jump in. He put the scarf that covered half of his face down to kiss her cheek. Sasuke glared at the man for causing the pink that slightly showed on Naruko's cheeks just like before.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight," Naruko said to Kakashi.

"I would've been here sooner if it weren't for my classes. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better than earlier, I guess."

Sasuke coughed awkwardly making Naruko and Kakashi turn to him. Kakashi smiled with his eyes at Sasuke.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke," he said.

"Konbanwa, Hatake," Sasuke mumbled.

Hatake Kakashi was probably Sasuke's least favorite person in the world next to his brother, Itachi. Kakashi was also one of Itachi's closest friends and current roommate in college. He wouldn't mind that so much if he wasn't Naruko's best and oldest friend as well. Sasuke didn't fail to notice Kakashi moved Naruko to his side and keep an arm on her waist. He held his other arm out to shake with Sasuke's. Sasuke grabbed it firmly.

"Your brother told me about the note. I'm very surprised," Kakashi teased.

Naruko punched him playfully and scoffed. "I'm surprised you're not proud of him, perv."

Kakashi chuckled and Naruko rolled her eyes then smiled at him. Sasuke repressed a sigh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Nine Tails," he said with a small, forced smile.

"Ja ne," she said then walked into her house with Kakashi.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Keep going!_

* * *

**_Chapter Japanese to English Translations_**

**Ba-chan: **Grandmother

**Gomen nasai: **Sorry (formally)

**Ne: **Hey/Um/Yo

**Ka-chan: **Mother

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Ja ne: **See you later (**Ja **is slang)

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Baka: **Idiot/Jackass/Stupid

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Ohayou Gozaimasu: **Good morning (**Ohayou **is the informal way)

**Minna: **Everyone

**Ano (sa): **Um

-**chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**Oyasumi Nasai: **Goodnight (**Oyasumi **is the informal way)

* * *

Naruko woke up in a sour mood. She had been dreading this day all week. She got up, showered, and got dressed. She wore a tight bodycon sleeveless black dress with 5 inch suede black pumps. She put a pearl necklace on around her neck then red lipstick on her lips that was the color of her mother's hair. She kept her hair down a brushed threw it because that's how her mother liked it.

When she went downstairs, her father was in an all black suit with a red tie the same color as Naruko's lipstick that stood out against his white shirt. He sat at the kitchen table and Naruko looked at his left hand that still wore his wedding ring. She grabbed that hand and sat down next to him. Minato gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. They both made a bowl of cereal and daydreamed as they ate. They heard the honking outside and quickly put their bowls in the sink. A limo was parked in front of their house. Inside sat Tsunade, Jiraiya, Toji, Karin, Karin's mother, Ayaka, Kakashi's parents and Kakashi. Naruko sat next to Kakashi who wore a scarf that was as red as Kushina's hair and put her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and they stayed like that the entire ride.

When the car stopped, everyone stepped out except for Naruko. Kakashi poked his head back into the car and stuck his hand out for her to grab. Naruko took it and he helped her out the car. She laced their fingers together and he lightly squeezed her hand. They went inside the church and stopped at the front third row where Naruko's and Karin's friends were. There was no time for hostility today. Sasuke sat in between Sakura and Ino who were practically drooling over Kakashi from a far. Sasuke was glaring at Naruko who had grabbed Kakashi's hand again. He remembered when Kakashi came to pick Naruko up on that first day she came to Konoha.

* * *

_**Sasuke grabbed his things from his cubby and looked over at Naruko who was putting on her coat. She dropped her lunch box in the process. He started to go over to pick it up for her but Kiba beat him to it. Sasuke glared but let it go. He knew his brother was probably waiting for him outside and he'd be impatient because it was raining.**_

_**When he got outside, there stood his brother with one of his best friends which was odd. Kakashi never came with Itachi home unless he was sleeping over at their house. It was Wednesday so that definitely wasn't the case. Kakashi also couldn't have been working on a project with Itachi because they weren't in the same class.**_

"_**What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**Kakashi has to pick up someone," Itachi explained.**_

"_**Here she is," Kakashi said smiling with his eyes.**_

_**Sasuke never understood why Kakashi always covered his face. He looked behind him to find Naruko running towards them with her bag on her head. She crashed into Kakashi who was under an umbrella.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Kashi?" she asked.**_

"_**Your mom is working late so I'm taking you to Ba-chan's," he explained. "How was your first day?"**_

"_**It was alright. Some weird kid—I think his name is Sasuke?—started calling me 'Nine Tails' because I answered a problem right that he had gotten wrong."**_

_**Sasuke blushed slightly and Itachi chuckled. Naruko turned to them and blushed and Kakashi laughed.**_

"_**Gomen nasai," Naruko apologized bowing her head. "I didn't realize you were there."**_

"_**Itachi, this is Naruko. I'm guessing she and Sasuke got off to a good start," Kakashi teased.**_

_**Sasuke looked over to Naruko who was holding Kakashi's hand tightly. **_**She thinks I'm weird**_**, Sasuke thought sadly to himself. He glared at Kakashi. **_**And she thinks he's cool.**

* * *

The service finally began. Sasuke watched Naruko intently. He knew she was crying. She was hunched forward slightly and her shoulders moved from her small sobs. Jealousy surged through him as he watched Kakashi put an arm over her shoulder and pull her closer. When it was finally Naruko's turn to go up and say a few words, Kakashi went up with her.

Naruko cleared her throat and wiped her eyes before she spoke. "Ka-chan was a huge fan of composer of Joe Hisashi so I worked really hard on learning his compositions so I could play them for her. Unfortunately, she hasn't seen me play piano on anything but my phone app for a while. So today, I'd like to play her favorite composition by him with the help of my best friend, Kakashi.

Naruko went on to the piano with Kakashi behind her. They played "The Sixth Station" together very beautifully. Many people began to cry. Sasuke was amazed at how elegant Naruko was when she played.

After they played, they went to the cemetery to bury the casket. Naruko cried some more and Kakashi kept an arm around her.

* * *

Sasuke was angry after the service. He couldn't seem to get Naruko to himself at the reception. She was always talking to a family member or talking quietly with Kakashi or wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Sasuke spotted Hinata and made his way towards her. She was talking to Kiba when Sasuke tapped her shoulder, much to Kiba's dislike.

"Ne, Hyuga-san, can I ask you something in private?" Sasuke asked quietly.

She looked over at Kiba who frowned and walked away then cocked her head to the side at Sasuke. "What's up Uchiha-san?"

He cleared his throat. "Is Hatake Naruko's boyfriend?"

Hinata shook her head and Sasuke sighed of relief making Hinata narrow her eyes at him and smirk.

"So how long have you been in love with her Uchiha-san?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hinata leaned closer to him. "Liar."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Naruko has definitely rubbed off on her. I remember when Hyuga-san would stutter almost every word she spoke,_ Sasuke thought to himself. He looked over at Naruko who was leaning on Kakashi's shoulder and frowned.

* * *

Sasuke finally got Naruko alone outside on the balcony of the reception facility. She was looking at the view.

"Hey," he greeted walking next to her.

Naruko smiled at him. "How's it going, Uchiha?"

"Aren't we friends now? Can't you call me by my first name?"

"Fine," Naruko said with a small giggle. "Thanks for coming today."

Sasuke nodded. "Hatake has been hogging you all day."

Naruko giggled. "He's just making sure I'm okay. He and my mom were actually really close. He knew her before I did technically."

As if on cue, Kakashi walked in with two cups in his hands.

"Bought you bellini. I know how you like your alcohol sweet," he said as he passed Naruko a champagne glass with pink liquid. "I thought you might need it."

"Thanks," Naruko said with a smile. She looked at a shocked Sasuke. "He's been so useful since he turned 21 two months ago."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, I'm going to go check on Karin. Ja."

"Ja," both Naruko and Kakashi said in unison.

* * *

Sasuke walked with only Hinata to school the next morning they came back to school. It was raining pretty hard. Luckily, they didn't live too far from school.

When they arrived, Sasuke recognized the black Corvettei that was pulling up in front of the school. He watched Kakashi get out with an umbrella then walk to the other side to open the door in which Naruto got out of. They walked together to the school entrance then Kakashi kissed her cheek before walking back to his car. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the blush that crept up onto Naruko cheeks. Kakashi waved to Sasuke and Hinata. Only Hinata waved back. Sasuke glared at him.

Naruko waved at Hinata and Sasuke as they headed towards her at the entrance.

"So Hatake dropped you off today, huh?" Sasuke tried not to make it sound like a growl.

Naruko nodded slowly. "I have to live with my grandparents now. Karin's place doesn't have enough rooms and we don't really want to share a room either. I'm officially moving all my stuff this weekend. Can you two help me out?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Hinata frowned. "I'm gonna miss going to school with you."

"So the rumors are true," Sakura whispered. "Naruko does go to college parties."

"Baka, I've been telling you this for ages! Her and Kakashi are like this," Karin whisper crossing her pointer and middle finger. "I know they're dating but Naruko refuses to admit it. It's probably because she's afraid of her dad not approving."

"Well, that's one less girl we need to worry about taking our Sasuke-kun," Ino whispered.

"Look, this weekend I need to help her move in with our grandparents, you in?" Karin asked.

Sakura and Ino nodded. They all looked over at Sasuke who had walked in to homeroom with Naruko and Hinata. He took a seat with Suigetsu

"So, when are you going to tell blondie you're in love with her?" Suigetsu teased the raven as he sat down.

"Urusai," Sasuke mumbled. "I have to make her love me before I do anything drastic."

Suigetsu nodded. "I'll be cheering for you man."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruko. She was sitting with her group of friends. They chatted while she just stared out at the window. She was biting hard on her lip and drumming her fingers.

* * *

On Saturday, Sasuke arrived 11am sharp. He knocked on the door and frowned when Naruko didn't answer it.

"Ohayou," Kakashi said with his eyes smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke followed Kakashi into the house. This was the first time Sasuke had actually step foot into Naruko's house. Kakashi led him to the kitchen where Naruko was cooking.

"I hope you're hungry! I'm making omelets," Naruko said when they walked in.

"You cooked?" Sasuke teased.

"Urusai," Naruko mumbled. "I hope I made enough."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi who was reading. "I'm surprised you're awake this early." He remembered whenever Kakashi slept over he wouldn't be awake until 3pm the next day.

"I only wake up early for her," Kakashi explained.

Naruko rolled her eyes and started making plates. The bell rang and Kakashi got up to let people in. As the rest of the group filed in, Minato came down giving them all a brightest smile.

"Ohayou minna!" he said.

Everyone took a seat at the counter or at the table and ate. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and Naruko who seemed to be having a very intimate conversation. Naruko's face was serious but then she suddenly smiled.

When everyone finished eating, Minato started washing the dishes. "I packed my room up last night so I'll take care of the kitchen."

Naruko nodded. "Okay, all the girls help me with my room and the bathroom." She turned to Kakashi. "Kashi, you and the rest of the guys can work on the living room."

They all went to their respective areas and began to pack. Sasuke couldn't stop glaring at Kakashi as they all cleaned and packed. Kakashi was clearing off shelves with books and pictures on them. Sasuke noticed Kakashi took down one picture and gave it a sentimental look then he chuckled to himself.

"Ano sa, anyone wanna see Naruko as a baby?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

All the guys crowded together to look at the picture. Five year old Kakashi held a three month old Naruko in his lap carefully. His face was still covered but you could see he was smiling with his one showing eye.

"I didn't realize you and Naruko-chan were this close," Lee said in amazement.

Kakashi nodded. "Her mother took this picture of us the first day I met Naru. I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_**Tsunade walked into the living room with a tray of tea and snacks. She set them on the coffee table which Kakashi was sitting in front of playing with ninja action figures. He turned to the tray and his eyes lit up. He reached for a dango but Tsunade lightly slapped his hand away.**_

_**Kakashi pouted. "Ne, Ba-chan, why can't I have one?"**_

_**"Kushina and Minato are visiting. They're bringing their baby," Tsunade explained. "You have to wait until they come."**_

_**Kakashi had almost forgotten that Kushina had been pregnant. Last time he saw her she had looked like a blimp to him.**_

_**Kakashi was always over at Tsunade's. His parents worked late hours and Tsunade was his neighbor. She was hired as Kakashi's nanny. He was over there so much that Tsunade had turned the guest room in the house into one for him whenever he slept over.**_

_**When the doorbell rang, Kakashi got excited.**_

_**"I got it!" he called and raced to the door. He opened the door and smiled with his eyes. Kushina held a blanket bundle and Minato held a huge baby bag.**_

_**"Konichiwa Kashi-kun," Kushina said sweetly.**_

_**"Is that the baby?" Kakashi asked pointing to the blanket bundle.**_

_**Minato nodded and smiled.**_

_**"Kakashi, it's cold outside! Let them in already!" Tsunade called.**_

_**Kakashi turned and led Kushina and Minato to the living room. Kushina took the baby out from the blankets and Kakashi stared fascinated.**_

_**"Her name is Naruko," Kushina said. "Do you want to hold her?"**_

_**Kakashi nodded and Kushina showed him how to position his hands. He held Naruko carefully and examined her. She had messy, bright yellow hair and birthmarks on her face that looked like whiskers. She had been dressed in an orange onesie with a matching bow in her hair. What Kakashi couldn't stop staring at were her striking cerulean eyes.**_

_**"Her eyes are really pretty," he said in amazement.**_

"_**Ah, they look adorable!" Kushina exclaimed. "Minato, pass me the camera!"**_

_**Minato quickly took the camera out and passed it to his eccentric wife. "Hey, Kashi-kun, look over at Kushina," Minato said.**_

_**Kakashi did as he was told and Kushina snapped the picture. "Perfect," she said.**_

* * *

"Naru was so small back then and her mother had a lot more energy," Kakashi said nostalgically.

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek. Kakashi was so much closer to Naruko than he was.

* * *

They were done packing by 4pm and packed everything into the moving truck. Naruko hugged her friends and thanked them for the help. She drove with Kakashi and her father to her grandparents' house, much to Sasuke's dislike.

At her grandparents' house, Naruko slouched on the couch in front of the television. Her father had left due to having work early in the next morning and her grandparents' were asleep in their room. Kakashi was still there in the kitchen making them tea. He set it on the coffee table in front of her then sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Itachi's brother sure has the hots for you," Kakashi said bluntly then sipped his tea.

"Would everyone stop saying that? There's no way he's into me," Naruko growled. She sipped her tea angrily.

"Is that code for you wish he were into you?"

Naruko nearly choked. "N-no!" she stuttered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi gave Naruko a serious look. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Still trying to get my head around things, but I'm fine."

Kakashi stood up. "There's a party near my campus tonight, you in?"

Naruko stretched. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"KUH-KAH-SHE-KUU-NAH!" someone screamed.

"Well, Itachi is shit-faced drunk," Naruko teased.

Itachi walked over to Naruko and Kakashi who were sitting on a couch together sipping beers. Itachi held a red solo cup in his hand that Naruko guessed was full of hard liquor.

"Hello Itachi," Kakashi said. "You seem to be having fun. What'd Konan do now?"

"That slut? She's with Nagiko right now since he's back from that study abroad bullshit."

Naruko sighed. "You gotta stop letting her use you like this Itachi."

Itachi sat down next to her and put his head on her lap. "Y-you're right, you're r-right. Gosh, Naru you're so wise. Let me love you. Kakashi is taking too long."

Kakashi held back a blush and Naruko laughed. "Itachi, you're shit-faced. You have no idea what you're saying. Did you even come with a designated driver?"

"Nope, I did not!"

Naruko looked over at Kakashi. "Should we take him home?"

Kakashi stood up. "Mine or yours?" he asked.

"Yours is closer," Naruko suggested.

Kakashi picked up Itachi and they brought him to the car. Naruko followed them. They left Itachi in his room once he got home. Whenever Naruko slept over, Kakashi always offered her his room to sleep in.

"Oyasumi," Naruko slightly yawned.

"Oyasumi," Kakashi replied. Before he left the room he pulled Naruko into a tight hug. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me up, okay?"

Naruko nodded and he kissed the top of her head. When he left the room, Naruko grabbed one of his t-shirts out of his drawer to sleep in. She ignored how fast her heart was beating and let sleep take her.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last one of the day (:_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Aniki: **Older brother

**Kami-sama: **God**  
**

**Baka: **Stupid/Idiot/Jackass

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Otoutou: **Little brother

**Nanii: **What

**Kuso: **Dammit

**Ba-chan: **Grandma

* * *

Sasuke walked to his brother's apartment with a frown. His mother sent him over there with an apple pie since he wouldn't be coming over this weekend for dinner. He apparently had a big project which Sasuke knew was code for Konan had dumped him yet again so he probably had a massive hangover. Sasuke had made sure to pick up some Advil on the way. He took out his spare key from his pocket and opened the main door to the apartment building then took the elevator to the apartment. He opened the door and stripped off his shoes.

"Aniki, I'm here," Sasuke called. He walked into the kitchen and set the pie on the counter table. He looked over at the couch in the living room and saw Kakashi's head poking out from under a blanket. _Aniki must've puked in his room in the middle of the night. Let me bring this shit to Hatake's room_, Sasuke thought,

Sasuke walked down the hall with a cup of water and two Advil tablets. He opened the door and set the water on the dresser. When he looked up towards the bed his jaw dropped at the scene. Naruko stood in front of the window stretching. She had on only a white t-shirt and orange panties that shaped to her butt perfectly. Naruko turned around at the sound of the door opening. Sasuke could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"N-n-n-nine T-t-tails," he stuttered. His eyes studied her up and down.

Naruko blinked at him. "Oh, hey Sasuke," she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes widened and what she was wearing registered in her mind. She clenched her hands into a fist and punched Sasuke hard in the gut with all her might. He flew out of the room. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Naruko screeched then she shut the door on him.

Sasuke was trembling. _What in the name of Kami-sama have I done? I'm such an idiot, _he thought to his self.

Kakashi woke up to the sound of screeching. He already knew who it came from but had no idea why. He walked towards his room and found Sasuke on the floor in shock. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Baka, you went into the room didn't you?"

Sasuke snapped his head in Kakashi's direction and glared. "Urusai, Hatake! How I was I supposed to know she was in there?"

Kakashi sighed and knocked on the door. "Naru, you dressed?"

Naruko hastily opened the door now wearing a pair of Kakashi's basketball shorts that were tied as tight as possible and a bra under her shirt. She had a glare focused on Sasuke and passed him the cup of water he left. "What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"I came here to bring a pie to Itachi," Sasuke explained. He had composed himself again. "The better question is: why are _you _here, Nine Tails?"

Naruko crossed her arms. "I'm visiting."

Sasuke glared at her then looked at Kakashi. "Where is my brother?"

"Passed out in _his _room," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke nodded and headed in there with the Advil and water.

"Perv," Naruko mumbled.

"Maybe _you _should sleep with more clothes on," Kakashi teased.

"Urusai."

* * *

"There, there Itachi. They're more fish in the sea," Naruko cooed patting Itachi's head softly.

Itachi had his head on the counter and groaned.

The four sat in the living room drinking tea. Except Itachi, who was drinking coffee.

"I don't know why you keep going back to her if you know she's gonna do this every time," Sasuke mumbled drinking his tea. "And yet you say I'm foolish, Aniki."

"At least I'm not afraid to let a girl know my true feelings," Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke clenched his tea cup. "At least I don't let women walk all over me."

Itachi scoffed. "Are you sure about that, Otoutou?"

"Yes," Sasuke snapped.

Naruko sighed. "Both of you need help."

* * *

Naruko was taking her lunch out when Sasuke walked up to her. He seemed uneasy to her. She looked up at him confusedly.

"What's up?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "So to make up for walking in on you the other day, I was thinking I take you to Ichiraku after school today."

Naruko raised her eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Sasuke blushed. "N-no, I'm just treating you to ramen. That's all!"

Naruko nodded. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Naruko and Sasuke walked to Ichiraku together awkwardly. Naruko didn't want it to feel awkward but Sasuke was making it seem that way. When they finally arrived to the ramen stand, Sasuke ordered for the both of them and they still didn't talk. The food came and they ate in silence. Sasuke paid for the food and the two of them began to walk in continued awkward silence. Naruko sighed.

"Would you stop acting so weird?" Naruko growled.

"I am not acting weird!" Sasuke growled back.

"Yes you are! If there's something you need to tell me just say it already." Sasuke looked away and Naruko groaned. "You're impossible."

"Well you try finding the fucking courage to confess to someone!" Sasuke shouted. He realized what he said and looked away again to hide a blush.

Naruko's eyes widened. "N-nanii?"

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the blonde. "I am in love with you dammit."

Naruko chuckled. "No you're not. You can't be. Stop joking around."

"You think this is a joke?!"

Naruko bit her lip. "Sasuke…"

"I've loved you from the first day I saw you. I got that question wrong because I wanted to see if you weren't like the other girls. You're smart, beautiful, and bold. You're perfect!"

Naruko was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you love me back," Sasuke whispered.

Naruko shook her head. "I can't."

Sasuke tilted his head down. "It's because of _him, _right?"

Naruko nodded. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard. Naruko tried to break away but he wouldn't let her. "Why don't you love me?" he mumbled against her lips. He gave her one last kiss then let her go. She watched Sasuke run away from her and took a seat on the sidewalk. She began to cry and dialed Kakashi on her phone to pick her up. She was far from home and it began to rain.

* * *

Sasuke barged into his brother's apartment soaking wet. He found his brother watching TV on the couch.

"Where is that silver haired bastard?" Sasuke growled.

"He left about an hour ago," Itachi said not taking his eyes off the television. "He went to go pick up Naruko."

Sasuke clenched his fists then turned to the sound of an open door. A fist connected with his stomach not too soon after.

"You bastard! You left her alone in the rain!" Kakashi was angry.

Itachi grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his little brother. "I'd watch it if I were you, Kakashi," Itachi threatened.

"He left her in the rain, Itachi. She's sopping wet now!"

Naruko slowly walked into the living room just as wet as Sasuke was. She looked at him with a frown and he just glared at her.

"You see what you've done," Sasuke mumbled.

"What _I've _done? Sasuke, you can't get your way all the damn time!" Naruko yelled. "I'm in love with Kakashi, and that's that!"

Kakashi looked at her wide eyed. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes, you perverted baka. I love you!" Naruko's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. _Kuso, now I've gone and said it,_ she thought to herself.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and threw Kakashi towards Naruko then grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "I'm taking him home," he mumbled dragging Sasuke out of the apartment. Sasuke's protests could be heard even after the door was shut.

Naruko and Kakashi stared at each other. They were both blushing madly.

"So…." Naruko mumbled.

"Uh huh…." Kakashi mumbled. "I love you too, by the way."

Naruko looked up at him with wide eyes and a blush across her face then Kakashi's lips were on hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He lied the blonde on his bed and began to kiss her neck.

"We," kiss "shouldn't," kiss "be doing" kiss "this," Kakashi said.

"I don't care. I want you," Naruko whispered.

"But you're under aged," Kakashi said then kissed her again. "I could be taking advantage of you."

Naruko rolled him over and straddled him. "Trust me, you're not." She kissed him again and began to unbutton his pants. "I've wanted to do this since that time I accidently saw you naked at Ba-chan's."

"Is that why you threw a bar of hand soap at me?"

Naruko sat up to pull down his pants and blushed at his clothed, already erect cock. "That's exactly why."

Kakashi sat up on his elbows. "Come over here," he said.

Naruko crawled over to him and Kakashi full sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked with a small pout.

He cupped the blonde's cheek. "Let's start slowly, okay?"

"But..." Naruko glanced over at his still erect groin.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said lifting up Naruko's chin to make her look at him. He kissed her again. "You're still soaked. You go in the shower and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Naruko nodded. This time she initiated the kiss. When she pulled away, Naruko flashed Kakashi a small smile then made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
